


An Umadi Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [36]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Umadi Fanfic

            “This still makes absolutely no sense,” Adi said.

            Umi rolled over and pushed herself up on the bed.  “The fandom has Howl.  Everything else is just as valid in comparison.”

            “Yeah, but that’s…” Adi made a face and blew out exasperatedly.  “That’s different.”

            “There’s the Wolf-Bats,” Ula offered thoughtfully, putting her arm around Adi.

            “That’s still different,” Adi said.

            “Is it?”

            “It’s so different.”

            Ula looked at Umi over Adi’s head and rolled her eyes.

            “And besides, we don’t even have a stupid in-joke ship name in the fandom like they do,” Adi continued.  “Where’s _our_ Tahno’s Love Triad?”

            “Do we _really_ need one?” Umi asked, ghosting a hand down Adi’s leg.

            “Well—”

            “ _I_ think we’re fine without one,” Ula added.

            “But—”

            “Adi, just drop it okay?” Umi stopped her hand just on the softest spot of Adi’s thigh.  “It’s just us now.”

            “I—” Adi flushed and frowned.  She looked at Umi, then Ula, and shook her head.  “You always make too much sense.”

            Umi smiled.  “I know.”


End file.
